


You and Me, side by side

by queen_in_shining_armour



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Non-Chronological, One Shot Collection, different ages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_in_shining_armour/pseuds/queen_in_shining_armour
Summary: A collection of one-shots ft Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto; a non-chronological AU series.





	You and Me, side by side

**Author's Note:**

> Higher
> 
> Prompt - shoe : Amu buys some really high heels so that Ikuto doesn't have to bend down to kiss her.

Today, Amu Hinamori was fed up with shopping. She was fed up with shoe shopping in particular. Indeed for the last half hour, just being in the shoe shop and looking at all the different items in stock had brought on a headache. She tugged a hand through her pink dyed hair to relieve the throbbing. She was running out of patience. Pretty soon she would just grab a pair and buy them without any sort of consideration. That was how desperate she felt.

In reality however, she picked up another pair out of a box from the pile on her left.

‘Maybe these ones...’ Amu prayed as she tried on the bright red stilettos. She stood up, albeit with some difficulty, and took a few steps forward; that is until her ankle wobbled and she fell sideways into a large empty cardboard box.  
“Oww!”

A head of long blonde hair appeared over the side of the box to peer down at the casualty.  
“Remind me again why you’re putting yourself through this kind of torture...” Utau asked as she held out a hand to help her up. She had spent hours in different shops trying to find shoes with her friend, without being given any explanation.

Amu shook her head as an answer, before ripping off the red coloured death traps, and turning around to find another pair. Utau sighed loudly.

Now you see Amu did like shoes, although not as much as Utau did - but close enough. She liked sandals, boots, trainers and, last but not least, heels.  
Her father being the conservative type, Amu had her first pair of heels at fifteen, and these were very small heels. But since then Amu grew up with a love for raised shoes, but rarely wore any too high.

That was until she started dating Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Everyone around her was telling her how lucky she was to have a tall boyfriend. Amu didn’t really understand why height was such an important thing; she liked Ikuto for who he was as a person, not for how tall he was compared to her admittedly short stature. But a few months into their relationship, Amu realised something. Her boyfriend was a very… affectionate person, and loved to kiss his girlfriend at every available moment. Their height difference caused him to bend down a considerable distance, in Amu’s mind. Amu hated to be the cause of her boyfriend’s troubles, so she was determined to do something about it. It was for this reason that she was now stuck in a shoe shop looking for the highest pair of heels known to shoe-kind.

And until she had found the shoes she needed, she was not going to let Ikuto kiss her. The search had been going on for three days; and she had been avoiding him for those three days to evade his arms and lips. She knew he would be confused, and maybe a little upset. That was why she was so fed up, that was why she picked up pair after pair of heels, and that was why she risked countless twisting of ankles. It was for his own good in the end, whether he liked it or not.

“How about this pair?” Utau called out, brandishing a pair of dark blue platform heels with straps that would wrap around a person's calves. 

Amu stretched out her arm in interest; despite their scary-looking height, they were rather pretty.

They were soft to the touch. Amu blinked her tired and teary eyes. She missed Ikuto, and she hated making him suffer. Her thoughts went to the message she had received from him earlier that morning. He was clearly confused as to why she was avoiding him recently, but had asked for her forgiveness for whatever ‘stupid thing he’d done again’.

‘Please let these shoes fit’ Amu wished. Because she really needed this all to be over.

 

Miraculously, the heels did fit and Amu didn't fall over while testing them out. So she bought them immediately and kept them on during the journey home. Might as well start wearing them in sooner rather than later.

“I'm still waiting for an explanation ya’know” Utau admonished as she drove Amu home “and don't think I'll believe this was just a shoe craving. You're not me”

Amu chuckled lightly; she really did have the best of friends in Utau. “Thank you Utau, for everything”

The blonde sighed dramatically.  
“Whatever” But she had a smile on her face.  
“Anyways, looks like you have another Tsukiyomi to deal with, so I'll find out your reason later”

Amu looked up to see that, yes, another Tsukiyomi was indeed waiting for her outside her house.  
“He asked me where you were so I told him I'd taken you shopping. He must have waited out our return”

It was moments like this that Amu just wanted to wrap her arms around her boyfriend and never let go.

“Alright, out you go. But make sure I've gone round the corner before you bring out the tears and tongue”  
Amu blushed bright red as she whipped around to face Utau. “Hey!”  
Utau just snickered.

Amu stepped out of the car and walked slowly towards her boyfriend, avoiding eye contact. She didn't know how she was going to explain and apologise for avoiding him. Because the fact that she would was without doubt.

 

Ikuto watched Amu walk sheepishly towards him. He wasn't sure why she had been ignoring him, but it seemed that she felt guilty about it. So maybe it wasn't necessarily something he'd done.

As she walked over, Ikuto realised that she appeared different somehow. He eyed her up and down trying to figure out why she looked so sexy today. When she was close enough that he could smell her perfume, he realised just how much he'd missed his girlfriend. He was just dying to put his hands on her hips and kiss every inch of her face.

Amu stopped and continued to avoid his gaze.

“Hey” Ikuto whispered gently.  
“Hey” Amu replied just as softly.  
“Are you okay?” Ikuto asked.  
“I'm fine. And… I'm sorry… for ignoring you recently… I had…” Amu broke off.  
“Hey now it's okay. You're here now. Are we good?”  
Amu nodded smiling.  
“Can I kiss you?”  
Amu nodded again her grin widening.

Ikuto leaned down to gently press his lips against his girlfriend's soft pink mouth. But when he straightened up again, Amu lost her cool.  
Hot salty tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks as she clenched her fists.

Ikuto was completely bewildered.

“What's wrong? Baby, what did I do?”  
“It’s not fair! I spent three days trying to make this work! This is so frustrating, why couldn't I make this work?!”  
Ikuto frowned slightly. “Um sweetheart, can you explain?”

“I'm so short that you have to bend down to kiss me! I know you don't complain about it, but you’re not the type to complain, and I just wanted to help. I've spent three days trying to find a pair of shoes that would make me tall enough to kiss you. But in the end I'm too short for any shoes to make a difference” Amu finished her tirade with a teary eyed blink and a huff.

Ikuto peered down to Amu’s feet to see that she did indeed have a new pair of heels. And that was why she looked so sexy…! Ikuto now noticed that Amu was taller than usual and that her nose nearly reached his collarbone. But it was true that the shoes didn't get them eye level. Although Ikuto thought she still looked really, really good in them.

“And that's why you've been ignoring me then huh?”  
Amu nodded.  
“You know, if you'd told me about this I would've given you a solution…”  
‘Huh’ Amu pondered, ‘what kind of solution-...’

But her train of thought was cut off by Ikuto when he suddenly picked her up and settled her back against the pillar next to her house’s front gate. Amu quickly wrapped her legs around Ikuto’s waist and her arms over his shoulders.

They gazed at each other. Ikuto smirked and Amu giggled. Finally at eye level.

“You know, I really don't mind bending down to kiss you, but if it bothers you that much I can always do this” Ikuto leaned in towards Amu.  
“Or we can just lie down in bed to do all our kissing…” he whispered in her ear.

Amu tapped her boyfriend on the head; “Pervert” she whispered sultrily right back at him.  
Ikuto simply hummed his laughter.

“But since I'm up here…” Amu moved back to take in his dark blue irises, “might as well get a kiss”.

And so Amu leaned in to softly swipe her lips against Ikuto’s, to which he hummed in delight. She pressed harder and soon they were kissing each other to their hearts’ content.

**Author's Note:**

> First one-shot in the series (also available on tumblr or ff.net)  
> if I ever write anything else that is... haha, anyways hope y'all enjoy :)


End file.
